totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nie tego się spodziewaliście? cz.2
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - wersja Dtd1 - odcinek 2 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka: Chris: Wyjaśnię po krótce zasady tego show w ramach przypomnienia. 22 śmiałków przybyła na tę wyspę w poszukiwaniu miliona dolców oraz sławy. Będą się mierzyć ze sobą w trudnych wyzwaniach podzieleni na jedenastoosobowe grupy: Zabójcze Okonie i Wrzeszczące Susły. Co trzy dni ktoś odpada z programu. Znajdujemy się właśnie nad 350-cio metrowym klifem, gdzie rozegra się pierwsze wyzwanie :D Duncan: JPRDL (Intro) Klif - pierwsze wyzwanie (Wszyscy uczestnicy stali nad klifem , kilka osób spojrzało w dół i zobaczyło rekiny ludojady) Gwen: Nie mów że każesz nam tam skakać Chris: Ależ tak. To wasze pierwsze wyzwanie Gwen: Chyba cię porąbało koleś Chris: Nie. Wyjaśnię zasady wyzwania. Widzicie to małe kółko po środku ? To jest bezpieczna strefa do której powinniście wskoczyć. Jeśli się wam nie uda to ta mniej bezpieczna część jest że tak powiem strasznie zarekiniona hehehe. Ilość punktów zależy od ilości skoczków w drużynie. Każdy może stchórzyć, co równa się utracie punktu i założeniem takiej pięknej kurczakowi czapeczki tchórza (Chris wyjmuje czapkę ) Drużyna która zdobędzie więcej punktów w tym wyzwaniu zdobędzie taczki potrzebne do przeniesienia skrzyń i zdudowania obok swojego domku minibasenu :). To kto zacznie? Na pierwszy ogień niech pójdą Okonie (Okonie zaczęły jęczeć) Chris: No dobra. START! (Brigdette spojrzała w dół klifu) Bridgette: Strasznie to wygląda. To kto zaczyna? Eva: Może ty frajerko? Nie wiele stracimy jak zdechniesz Bridgette: Ech...:/ Geoff: Odpuść jej trochę Eva. Przecież nie walneła cię specjalnie Eva: Nie. Ale i tak jest idiotką Bridgette: Skoro ktoś ma być pierwszy to wezmę to na siebie. Czego się bać? Najwyżej mnie zjedzą (Skoczyła i udało jej się wylądować w bezpiecznej strefie) Bridgette: Przeżyłam :D Geoff: Udało jej się ziomy :D Eva: K**wa Chris: No to macie pierwszego skoczka, kto następny? Eva: Odsunąć się leszcze (Przepchnęła Harolda i Tylera) Tyler: Ej! (Eva skoczyła, ale niestety wylądowała w zarekinionej strefie) Bridgette: Eva :O (Parę rekinów podpłynęło do Evy, ale ona załatwiła je paroma ciosami) Bridgette: Dobrze że żyjesz. Już się bałam Eva: Niepotrzebnie luzerko Duncan: No to teraz ja (Skoczył i trafił w bezpieczną strefę) Tyler: Ale jazda! Czas na Tylera! :D (Skoczył i trafił w bezpieczną strefę, ale niestety w boje kroczem) Tyler: K***AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Tak krzyknął że aż wszyscy zatkali uszy) Tyler: Au ;( DJ: To musiało boleć ;(. Ja chyba sobie odpuszczę Courtney: Co wielkoludzie?! Skacz, bo jak wszystkie Susły skoczą to przegramy DJ: Mam lęk wysokości! W zasadzie to rekinów też się obawiam Chris: Skoro nie zamierzasz skakać to masz tu czapeczkę frajera. Poparadujesz sobie w niej do końca dnia. Zjeżdżaj schodami hańby DJ: Ech :( Chris: No to mamy 4 skoczków i jednego cykora (DJ Poszedł) Courtney: Ja nie mogę , ale mięczak Geoff: Może to było dla niego za trudne. Zdarza się Ezekiel: Że też dwie dziewczyny skoczyły, a on nie. Przecież to obciach Courtney: Nie zeszła ci jeszcze opuchlizna po ostatnim kopniaku?! (Ezekiel zamilkł) Geoff: No dobra! Zróbmy to! (Geoff skoczył) Geoff: Wooo!!!! (Trafił w bezpieczną strefę) (Tuż za Geoff'em skok kolejno oddali Ezekiel i Harold wpadając do bezpiecznej strefy) Chris: No to mamy 7 skoczków i jednego cykora. Zostały Katie, Sadie i Courtney Katie: Dawaj Courtney! Sadie: Ja z Katie skoczymy razem na końcu Katie: TAAK! Z tobą mogę robić wszystko :D Sadie: Ja z tobą też :D Courtney: Zwariowałyście?! Jeszcze mi życie miłe. Ja nie skacze Katie: To czemu się tak pastwiłaś nad biednym DJ-em? Courtney: Bo on jest mięczakiem, a ja dbam o drużynę. Jeśli rekiny zjedzą waszą liderkę, to zdecydowanie przegracie Sadie: Nikt cię nie mianował liderką Courtney: Zamknijcie się! Ja poczekam na dole (Chris dał Courtney kurczakową czapkę i poszła) Chris: 7 skoczków i dwa cykory. No to jak dziewczyny? Dacie nura? Katie i Sadie: No pewnie :D (Skoczyły) Katie i Sadie: Weeeee!! :D (Wylądowały w bezpiecznej strefie) Chris: Czyli Okonie mają 9 punktów na 11 możliwych. Pora na was Susły. Do wygranej potrzebujecie dziesięciu skoczków. No to dawajcie Heather: No to beze mnie. Ja nie dam z siebie karmy dla rekinów Noah: Mi też tak średnio się to podoba Justin: Ja napewno nie skoczę . Jestem tu najpiękniejszy i muszę trzymać fason LeShawna: Oj tak! :D. Ale tylko jedna osoba może zrezygnować bo przegramy! Heather: Czyli ja Justin: Raczej ja Noah: Ech... (Podszedł pod klif) Noah: Walić to. Najwyżej mnie zagryzą (Skoczył i wylądował w strefie bezpiecznej) Noah: Żyje k***a! I co?! Noah jest the best! Każdy kto pie*****ł że jestem nudny może cmoknąć mnie w dupę! Rządzę k***a jego w d... Chris(z góry): Jesteś w telewizji kolo! Ogar! Noah: Sorry. Za duża podjarka! LeShawna: Widzicie?! Leszcz dał radę. Spinaj się Heather i nie denerwuj mnie Heather: Wal się ty wielka... LeShawna: Lepiej k***a nie kończ (Wzięła ją na ręce i zrzuciła z klifu w bezpieczną strefę) Heather: Po****ło cię ty ******************?! Chris: Co za ludzie (facepalm) LeShawna: No dobra. Teraz ja . Tylko już nie tchórzcie (Skoczyła i spadła w bezpieczną strefę) Justin: No to ja spadam (Chris dał mu czapeczkę) Justin: Wyglądam w tym jak debil . Jak mam promować moją buźkę z tym czymś?! Trent: To skocz, to nie będziesz musiał jej nosić Justin: Nie zaryzykuję ! Sorry (Poszedł) Chris: Troje skoczków i jeden cykor. Cała waszą siódemka musi skoczyć żebyście wygrali Trent: No dobra. Damy radę ludzie Gwen: Czy ja wiem? Trent: Poradzisz sobie Gwen. Ja w ciebie wierzę Gwen: No dobra (Skoczyła) Gwen:(p.z.):Było ciężko, ale cieszę się że Trent mnie zmotywował. On jest taki słodki...to znaczy eee...miły Cody(p.z.):Pfff...też bym ją zmotywował gdyby mnie nie ubiegł. Ona jest taka gorąca :D (Gwen wylądowała w bezpiecznej strefie, za nią skoczyli Cody, Izzy, Trent i Lindsay szykowała się już do skoku) Beth: To jest strasznie wysoko Lindsay: Słuchaj Beth. Wiem że sobie poradzisz Beth: Naprawdę? Lindsay: No pewnie. Pokaż że rządzisz! Beth: Spróbuję Lindsay: Super :) (Skoczyła trafiając do bezpiecznej strefy jak reszta) Chris: 8 skoczków i jeden cykor. Zostali Owen i Beth którzy chyba czują się dość niepewnie, a to od nich zależy po czyjej stronie będzie zwycięstwo (Owen i Beth cali się trzęśli) Owen(p.z.): Kurcze! Chyba nie... Beth(p.z.):...dam rady :/ Chris: No. Od was zależy która druźyna wygra. Nie tak żebym wywierał na was presje, czy coś Beth: Ech...muszę skoczyć . Wkońcu Lindsay we mnie wierzy (Spojrzała w dół) Beth: O jejku. No dobra. Powodzenia Owen Owen: Ta. Dzięki (Beth skoczyła i trafiła do bezpiecznej strefy) Beth: TAK! Udało mi się :D Lindsay: Brawo Beth Trent: Teraz wszystko w rękach Owena Susły: Dawaj Owen! Dawaj Owen! Chris: Słyszysz jaki masz doping z dołu kolo? Owen: Ta. Dobra, raz się żyje stary Owen(p.z.): Mam nadzieję że przeżyje. Dziwnie by było zginąć pierwszego dnia. A tyle tu fajnych ludzi, których chciałbym poznać. Jak by co do mojej rodziny. Wiedzcie że was kocham Eva(p.z.): Coś mi wyglądało że ten gruby spenia Courtney(p.z.): Oby nie skoczył. Wtedy Susły nie dostaną ułatwienia Susły: Skacz! Skacz! Skacz! (Owen wziął rozbieg i.....skoczył) Owen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (Trafił w niebezpieczną strefę, ale zrobił taki plusk że rekiny wyleciały na drzewa i wszyscy byli mokrzy) Owen: TAK! Jestem mistrzem! Woo-hoo! Chris: Susły wygrywają pierwszą część wyzwania! Susły: TAK! Brawo Owen! Cody: Dałeś czadu stary! Owen: Tak! Ju-hu! Chris: A więc wygrywacie taczki na których możecie przetransportować części do mini-basenu. Okonie będą musiały poradzić sobie pchając lub niosąc skrzynie, więc będzie raczej ciężej hehe xd . Musicie przenieść te skrzynie i przed waszymi domkami zbudować mini-basen. Wygra ta drużyna, której basen moim zdaniem będzie lepszy. No to powodzenia Druga część wyzwania - Susły: (Susły przeszły dalej od Okoni ze względu na ułatwienie , Justin siedział na skrzyni, którą ciąglneli Trent i Lindsay) Justin: Nie wierzę. W tej czapeczce wyglądam okropnie Trent: To może trzeba było skoczyć? Justin: Wiesz ile układałem tę fryzurę. I tak ten gruby mi ją zniszczył Owen: Sorki Noah: Gdyby nie skoczył to nie mielibyśmy tych raczej idioto Justin: Tak. Ale powinien uważać. (znowu spojrzał w lustro) W sumie nawet z tą czapką jestem boski <3 Noah: I tępy LeShawna: Odpuść mu LeShawna(p.z.): Justin jest taki piękny <3. Oczywiście też mam mu za złe że nie skoczył, ale to nie przesądziło o przegranej, więc dajmy sobie z tym spokój Justin(p.z.): (przegląda się w lustrze i poprawia czapkę żeby dobrze w niej wyglądać Noah(p.z.): Nie przepadam za takimi gogusiami jak Justin. Myśli że jak ma ładną buźkę, to wszystko mu się należy i nic nie musi. Mam nadzieję że szybko odpadnie Gwen: No dobra ludzie idziemy . Mamy dobre tempo i raczej pokonamy tamtych Okonie: (Wszyscy tam męczyli się pchając skrzynie, nie dziwne więc że byli daleko za Susłami) Courtney: Au! Drzazga mi chyba weszła Eva: Nie marudź frajerko! To przez ciebie i tamtego frajera jesteśmy z tyłu Courtney: Pfff...ja jako jedyna mam zdolności przywódcze, więc to jasne że nie chciałam zginąć Geoff: Spoko. Jakoś dopchniemy te skrzynie ziomy. Dalej! (Katie i Sadie z tyłu rozmawiały z DJ-em) Katie: Wydajesz się silnym gościem. Czemu nie skoczyłeś? DJ: Ech...strach :/. Mam dużo rzeczy na liście fobii :( Katie: Nie przejmuj się. My wrazie czego głosujemy na Courtney :D Sadie: Nom DJ: Heh. Dzięki Przed domkami - Susły: (Zawodnicy z Susłów próbowali otwierać skrzynie zębami) Chris: Skrzynie muszą być otwarte za pomocą zębów. To mój osobisty pomysł >:) Noah: Au! Ten pomysł jest do dupy Justin: Hahaha xd Noah: Czemu ty znowu nic nie robisz?! Justin: Moje usta nie powinny być pełne drzazg . Ja mam klasę Noah: No chyba cię... LeShawna: Rusz się... Noah: Nareszcie LeShawna:...Noah Noah: Co?! Noah(p.z.): Czy tylko ja widzę jakim Justin jest pasożytem drużynowym. Nie skoczył, Nie pomagał ciągnąć skrzyń, nie pomaga ich otwierać, to są jakieś jaja (Izzy otworzyła skrzynie) Izzy: MAM TO! Hahaha! Au! Heather: To jest po****e . Otwierajcie to sami LeShawna: Otwarliśmy jakieś 2 skrzynie z dziesięciu, więc może królewna ruszy dupsko Heather(p.z.): Mam serdecznie dość LeShawny. Potrafi szybko wkurzyć. Ale i tak ją wywalę . Tak jak i resztę. Niedługo wprowadzę swój plan w życie i wygram to show Trent: Dawajcie ludzie. Zbliżają się już Okonie (Okonie przybyły przed domki) Brigdette: Udało się nam <3 Tyler: Ta (Zobaczył Lindsay) Tyler: Ja tam się nie zmęczyłem (Podniósł skrzynie do góry, ale okazało się że jest za ciężka i go przygniotła) Tyler: Au! Eva: Ogarnij się łamago (Podniosła z niego skrzynie kładąc ją obok) (Susły otworzyły kolejne skrzynie) Lindsay: Au! Beth: Udało się :D Trent: To co? Bierzemy się za budowę ludzie Justin: To się bierzcie Trent: A ty? Justin: Te ręce zarabiają na siebie wyglądem , nie pracą (Chłopaki przewrócili oczami i zaczęli budowę basenu. Okoniom szło trochę szybciej z otwieraniem skrzyń. Mieli już 7) Geoff: Au! Dobre tempo ludzie Duncan: Ale i tak przegrywamy przez księźniczkę i wielkoluda Courtney: Nie wszystko stracone. Jeśli będziemy współpracować zbudujemy super basen Geoff: Tak! Współpraca to podstawa Eva: Ta. Ale im nieźle idzie Courtney: Trzeba się postarać. Dajmy z siebie 200 procent Okonie! Okonie: TAK! DJ(p.z.): Całkiem nieźle idzie jej dowodzenie. Obym tylko nie odpadł jeśli przegramy :/ Courtney(p.z.): A mówiłam że mam zdolności przywódcze? Duncan(p.z.): W sumie dobrze że nie jest skończoną frajerką. Fajna z niej duperka (Obie drużyny budowały basen . Po przemowie Courtney każdy z Okoni dawał z siebie 200 procent , a ona nadzorowała. U Susłów Justin i Heather nic nie robili co irytowało niektórych członków zespołu) Chris: Ok. Koniec. Czas ocenić tę wasze dzieła (Chris obejrzał oba baseny . Były oba w dobrym stanie) Chris: Lepszy basen ma drużyna ... ... ... .... ... ... ... Okoni!!!!! I to oni wygrywają! Okonie: TAK! Super! LeShawna: Co? Czemu ich basen jest niby lepszy?! (Chris pokazał jej oba baseny. Basen Okoni miał niesamowitą dbałość o szczegóły, a u Susłów w paru rzeczach się pomylili) LeShawna: Ech :/ Chris: No dobra. Idźcie na obiad. Wieczorem zapraszam Susły na pierwszą eliminację w tym sezonie Susły: :/ Stołówka: (Okonie świętowały zwycięstwo, za to Susły siedziały smutne i zastanawiały się kogo wywalić. ) (U Okoni) Sadie: Super że wygraliśmy! Co nie Katie? Katie: Tak. DJ: Dobra współpraca Eva: Ty się lepiej zamknij Duncan: Ciesz się że nie przegraliśmy, bo byś wyleciał Katie: Ej! Zostawcie go. Każdy ma jakąś słabość. DJ jeszcze pokaże na co go stać Duncan: Zobaczymy DJ: Ech :/ DJ(p.z.): Wiem że zawiodłem zespół . A mogłem skoczyć Katie(p.z.): Czemu się nad nim pastwią. Ma biedak lęk wysokości. Courtney też nie zrobiła nic poza gadką, bo i tak tylko nadzorowała naszą budowę (U Susłów) LeShawna: To chyba proste że dziś wywalamy Heather Gwen: Jestem za :) Trent: Ja też Heather: Błagam was . Wiadomo że wam się przydam . A przy tym stole tylko jedna osoba ma czapkę kurczaka LeShawna: I co z tego? Przecież pierwszą część wyzwania i tak wygraliśmy Heather: W drugiej też się op*******ł LeShawna: Tak jak ty Justin: Spokojnie dziewczyny. Ja uważam że Noah zasłużył na eliminację Noah: Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz koleś?! To ty przez cały dzień miałeś wszystko w dupie . Justin: Gdybyś nie miał takiego szpetnego ryja, to też byś o niego dbał Noah: Zamknij się LeShawna: Zostaw go już, bo za chwilę ty wylecisz! Noah: Ty na poważnie? Trent: Ale przecież Justin naprawdę zasłużył dziś na eliminację. Co nie chłopaki? Cody: Nom (Owen nie słuchał jedząc) Owen: Ale dobre. Może będzie dokładka (Wszyscy z drużyny dziwnie na niego popatrzyli) Owen: No co? LeShawna: Noah też mało robił, a dużo narzekał Noah: Aha. To róbcie co chcecie. Nie chce mi się z wami gadać Justin(p.z.): Noah powie dziś pa pa Noah(p.z.): Nie wierzę że zamiast mnie wolą tego typa co nic nie robi tylko wygląda. No bez jaj Wieczór - przed ceremonią: (Beth sobie szła , kiedy zaczepił ją Noah) Noah: Beth... Beth: Co? Noah: Proszę cię. Mam nadzieję że chociaż ty wiesz kto naprawdę dziś schrzanił Beth: W sumie wiem że to nie twoja wina,ale.. Noah: No weź. Justin się wami bawi. Jesteś mądra, chyba powinnaś to zauważyć Beth: Tak myślisz? Noah: Nom. Lindsay raczej też . Weź ją przekonaj. Beth: No wiesz... Noah: Wiem że dasz radę. Przecież zasługujesz na coś lepszego niż Justin (Poszedł) Noah(p.z.): LeShawna to idiotka, Izzy też, a do Gwen boje się zagadać bo to gotka. Została mi Beth, która może namówić Lindsay. A w sumie Trent może namówić Gwen. Beth(p.z.): WOW! Noah jest taki słodki. Jeszcze nikt nie powiedział mi taki słów <3. Czy to możliwe że na mnie leci? W sumie ładniutki jest Ceremonia: Chris: Witam na waszej pierwszej ceremoni Susły. Oddaliście właśnie głosy. Ten kto będzie bezpieczny dostanie puszystą piankę. Pierwszym bezpiecznym jest ... ... ... Owen! Owen: Woo-hoo! (Poszedł po piankę) Chris: ... ... ... Izzy! Izzy: Hahaha! Woo!!!! Chris: Gwen! Gwen: Spoko Chris: ... LeShawna! ... Cody! ... Trent! ... Lindsay! ... Beth! ... No i Heather! Heather: Wiedziałem że przetrwam! :) Chris: Zostali Noah i Justin! Ostatnią piankę dzisiejszego wieczoru dostaje ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Noah! Noah: Uff! Już się przestraszyłem Justin: Co?! Chris: Port wstydu czeka Justin Justin: Idioci! Beze mnie to show straci wszystkich widzów. Miałyście tylko zagłosować na tego frajera! Za trudno?! LeShawna: Wiesz co (Podeszła i kopnęła go w krocze) LeShawna: Wal się Justin: Idioci! Spadam stąd (Poszedł) LeShawna: Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Dałem się omotać takiemu ciachu. Sorki Noah Noah: Wyleciał więc spoko (Justin siedział już w Łodzi przegranych) Justin: Beze mnie ten program stracił 100 procent piękna. Zostali sami brzydale Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: No to tyle na dziś. Było trochę dramaturgii, co się wydarzy następnym razem. Oglądajcie Wyspę Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - wersja Dtd1 - odcinki